guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial)
Right so out of my interest in finding things programmers didn't plan for, I would like to know: What happens if this quest is abandoned before Koss joins your party? Will there be a quest to get him after defeating Abaddon? I currently have a character that hasn't accepted the quest reward yet. If anyone knows the answer, let me know before I decide to abandon the quest with this character. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 15:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :If you don't complete this quest or Rally the Recruits (Tutorial)→Into Chahbek Village, you can't start Quiz the Recruits, which you have to complete before you can enter Chahbek Village (mission). So abandoning this quest means your character will forever be stuck in Chahbek Village (location). —Dr Ishmael 16:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, but I had my friend bring their Koss. This allowed me to beat the mission with them as the team leader, and I have now been ferried to Consulate Docks as well as Lion's Arch and Kaineng Centre. I still have to turn the quest in to receive Koss as an ally. *shrug* I shall work on it ^_^ --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 19:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Done some more research. I started at the Consulate Docks (mission) page, and worked my way back through the "Requirements," resulting in a "family tree-tracing" to the page Chahbek Village (mission). Said page has a quote: "Objectives" ... " Koss must be in your party." As a result, I am able to take the quest Primary Training, which is the first quest after the mission, and the quest that starts the chain of events that shall turn Consulate Docks (location) into Consulate Docks (mission). At this point, when and if I beat Consulate Docks, I shall update further. As a side note: I still have not abandoned Take the Shortcut (Skip the Tutorial). --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 14:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Bringing up an added point as I begin the journey. To complete Command Training, I suspect that you must have heroes that you control. Without Koss, it is still possible. Command Training may not be a necessary quest, anyway.--╬KaceysChevalier╬ 15:00, 9 March 2009 (UTC) End Result of Experiment After doing the research firsthand, I found that, for characters who do not accept the quest reward that unlocks Koss for that specific PvE character, or even worse -- if characters -abandon- that quest (as you cannot get it back), the quest Signs and Portents is unobtainable. As a result, there will be a dead end in the Primary Quest gameplay at Signs and Portents, resulting in the inability to continue gameplay, ultimately stranding that character on Istan. Yes, common sense says abandoning this quest will somewhere along the line mess up gameplay. This research was done to find where exactly the ultimate dead end is. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 19:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling Is the misspelling of "Chabekh" as "Chabek" in the Intermediate Dialogue 2 a wiki error or an Anet error? Should be be corrected or left with a sic? 23:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : typo, which has been fixed to the correct spelling of Chahbek. Thanks for point it out. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Also, that was me above. I didn't realize I wasn't signed in. >.< Ailina 02:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC)